


The Hardest Thing

by Sangerin



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing is to do their jobs. Soilers for the episode prior to "Death Doll".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

The hardest thing is not to cut corners. To be patient. Painstaking. Cautious and professional.

They always want accuracy and they usually want accuracy in the shortest time possible. There's nothing different about this case.

Except for the fact that everything is different about this case. It's one of them. They work beside her, she badgers them for fast results, seven impossible things before breakfast. Only she's not here.

Grissom is pale. Taut. Terrified by the situation, and terrified that they can see his fear. Catherine is watching him, but trying not to let him know. Greg is holding himself together, sometimes with wit, sometimes with silence, sometimes by nothing more than desperation.

The hardest thing is to do their jobs. To act as if the world is still spinning calmly on its axis.

Because for every single one of them, it's actually spiralling out of control.


End file.
